


Empathy Overload

by Sovereign16



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign16/pseuds/Sovereign16
Summary: Set after the events of Season 5Chris does not exist in this timeline, Piper and Leo have gotten divorced and Leo has thrown himself into his Elder dutiesPhoebe has recently and unknowingly developed the power of Empathy, allowing her to feel and experience the emotions of others. However when she is working with her sexist Co worker Spencer Rick she suddenly finds herself taking on his opinions on certain matters and can't help but agree with him on everything,  as well as develop an intense attraction to him





	

Phoebe Halliwell was not having a good day, or a good week for that matter . Her focus has been completely off this week . She's been trying to focus on her advice column and her duties as a charmed one but she her mind has been elsewhere. Instead of thinking of protecting innocents and advising people on love all she can think about is looking as attractive as possible , having sex and having a sudden desire to cook and clean. It was like wearing grams ring all over again. She had tried a spell to see if her mind was being altered by a spell but nothing. Now she might not have noticed these thoughts had it been for two other rather disturbing thoughts she'd been having lately. The first was about other women and especially her sisters , Paige and Piper and about how hot they look and how much better they would look in nothing but their panties and bras ,or with nothing at all . She even snuck a glance at Paige while she was changing and that very night had a sex fantasy about licking her pussy. Oddly enough though it wasn't the sudden lesbien or incestuous attraction that was disturbing her, oh no it was......

"Hey Halliwell, why don't you move that sweet ass of yours and get me some coffee " said her Co worker Spencer Rick as he sat across from her at their shared desk. Half of Phoebe wanted to tell him to get his own damn coffee but this part of her was quietly silenced by an overwhelming urge to obey him. "Right away " she said as she smiled happily at the thought of pleasing him and got up off her chair and walked past him. She felt a sharp pain as he slapped her on the ass and said "And make it snapper , I'm thirsty " 

Phoebe simultaneously wanted to punch him and obey him, after a moment of hesitation the obedience side won the argument and she moved much faster . Spencer Rick , her co worker, a chauvinistic male advice columnist who advised women to obey their men and men to act like pigs . For the last 2 years he had been a pain in her side as both a rival and now as her partner in their shared advice column. For most of that time Phoebe felt nothing but contempt for this fat sexist sack of crap who claimed to be an expert in giving advice . However over the last few weeks Phoebe noticed that her feeling for him had changed. 

First she had just stopped arguing with him over everything , she had thought she was just starting to tolerate him but then came the attraction. She found herself growing more and more attracted to him each day , at first it started small, she was no longer disgusted by him and then she found herself more excited to come to work, not because she wanted to help people but because she wanted to be with him. She found herself having sex fantasies about him at night , usually one where she was being dominated and degraded by him .One such fantasy was that she was a Queen and he an invader who conquered her land , stormed her castle and took her as his rightful prize of victory and then went about conquering her body as he did her land . Another involved her no longer being his partner but his secretary and she delighted in performing any sexual act he desired, be it a blowjob with his morning coffee (no she did not plan to blow him when she got back ) or allowing him to have his way with her at the photocopier. 

These sex dreams were not the only change, she now found herself aroused whenever he said something demeaning, no longer was she disgusted when he treated her like his assistant but instead she was turned on and because of this she now in a state of permanent wetness just waiting to receive his dick. She was horrified because she knew he was a horrible disgusting man who thought of women as servants or sex objects but she couldn't help but start to think of herself and other women in this light too and this was reflected in her advice. 

She started thinking What would Spencer say and this lead to some pretty nasty results. The other day she had received a letter from a 17 year old whose boyfriend was pressuring her to have sex but she was unsure. Phoebe had wanted to warn her about the dangers of relationships like that but instead found herself telling the girl to go for it . This morning she got a letter from a wife who thinks her husband is having an affair. Phoebe told her that if he's having an affair she's probably not making him happen at home and she should focus all her efforts on pleasing her husband. Phoebe could hardly believe that this was the advice that she was giving to people but more so what she did to ensure her advice was taken. She had cast spells on both these letters and other ones like them so that the person who sent them would follow her advice no matter what. These were incredibly unethical things but Phoebe just couldn't stop herself . It was like she was becoming a different person. 

She made Spencer his coffee becoming increasingly more aroused at just the thought of making him happy that she felt her panties begin to soak. She returned to the office and handed him his coffee and said "Anything else? " 

"Well now that you mention it you could take her of my downstairs parts" he said turning back to his laptop to resume his work. Phoebe closed and locked the door of their office and walked towards him.

"Geez Halliwell I was just joking no need to go crazy on ......." stopped talking when he noticed Phoebe getting on her knees and unzipping his trousers. The sight of Phoebe on her knees was enough to get his cock to stand to attention which caused Phoebe to smile, as she admired it . Spencer hadn't seen any action since the prostitute he got for his birthday so the idea of Phoebe Halliwell about to blow him was to good to be true so he had to ask 

"What do you think you're doing Halliwell? " he asked a little nervous. "Making you happy, that's all that matters, all that I should be focused on ,wouldn't you agree?" she said in a seductively submissive voice . "Well yeah but I thought you hated me" he said . 

"I've started seeing you in a new light " she said before consuming his mighty cock into her warming, welcoming mouth. "Finally, you're starting to see sense" he said before leaning back and enjoying it 

Phoebe felt so much relief, whatever conflict that had been in her was suddenly being silence, all she knew was that this felt right, this is where she belonged , on her knees, serving him , ready to please him in anyway she can , physical or magical, she was his to do with what he pleased and she had never felt happier, all her old memories of the time she spent with Cole, her sisters , saving innocent where suddenly being washed away with each moment she spend bobbing back and forth on his erect cock. She felt herself becoming more and more aroused, every second he enjoyed this she enjoyed it, turned on by the thought of pleasing him . She wondered if he'd prefer her if she put grams ring back on and quit her job to become his obedient, doting ,housewife, Mrs Spencer Rick , she liked the sound of that . Besides he was a better advice columnist than her anyway . As her resistance diminished her disgust for Spencer was replaced with more intense attraction. It was overwhelming, finally the voice in her head that told her to hate him was no more and Phoebe loved the silence, she could fill it with thoughts on how to please Spencer. 

Soon it was time for him to Cum. Phoebe opened her mouth and released his dick just as he sprayed her with his Cum, hitting her right in the face just below the eye, Phoebe grew even wetter it was like he was marking his territory , marking her as his ,his mate, his plaything ,his possession. The very thought of that caused Phoebe to cum herself and her legs grew weak that she fell over despite being on her knees 

Spencer looked down at her , on the ground, with his jizz on her face. "That's a good look for you Halliwell" he said. She got back up on her knees and said "Thanks" as she leaned on him 

"You should know ,I'll do anything you want from now on, you only have to ask " she said as she looked up at him with pure adoration while she wiped the semen off her face and licked it off her fingers 

"I'll take you up on that offer" he said smugly , he was going to enjoy this new arrangement between himself and Phoebe Halliwell. "Is everything OK in there "came the voice of Elise their editor on the other side of the door

,"Oh yeah Elise, everything is great " Spencer said.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the opinions expressed in this work do not express the opinions and thoughts of the author. This is meant only to be a fantasy for the enjoyment of the reader and should not be regarded as anything else


End file.
